The Sirens
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: '"Sirens may look and sound beautiful, but once you get up close to them, they end up drowning you in your own blood," She laughed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.' You may be wondering who the sirens are, right? Well, you don't want to know and pray to god that you never have to meet them. Full Sumary inside. Read and Review. This story was rewritten.Little OOCness
1. Prologue and Introductions

**Summary: '"Sirens may look and sound beautiful, but once you get up close to them, they end up drowning you in your own blood," She laughed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.' You may be wondering who the sirens are, right? Well, you don't want to know and pray to god that you never have to meet them. Because if you hold something that they need, they'll come and get you, striking you in the night, with the quickness of a shadow, but if you were to ever look at one in the light, you'd see that they look like normal high school girls. If they didn't have their masks on and their weapons out.**

Prologue

A girl stood at the end of a dark alley. You'd think that she was a normal student at the high school... if it weren't for the bodies surrounding her and the group of girls in front of her, holding weapons. The leader had black wavy hair that was pulled up in a high pony tail and her face was hidden behind her black mask. All you could really see was her eyes. She stood over one of the bodies, a lead pipe in her hand and she bent down to whisper in his ear,

"Sirens may look and sound beautiful, but once you get up close to them, they end up drowning you in your own blood," She laughed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Hey, Obsidian, did you get it?" one of the girls asked. She had red fiery hair and piercing green eyes. The girl, Obsidian, took an object out of her pocket and held it up. It was a folded piece of paper that held the names of a certain group of boys.

"Great now can we go? I already have blood on my new pumps from kicking this fucker and I don't need any more," another girl complained. She was tall and had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Obsidian nodded and the group of girls walked out of the alley, stepping over bodies and continued walking into the night.

* * *

Chapter 1

I wasn't your average goodie goodie toe shoe, 'oh look at me I get straight A's and am an Honor mofo student'. No. I was far from all the good princess crap; although my GPA is a 4.0. Along with four other girls, I joined a group named The Sirens; their leader was at the top of the food chain at their school, going head to head with another group called the Cheerleaders. Our leader, though, was by far the coolest girl at that place.

Her name is Alexei Verlac; her alias was The Obsidian Angel or the Fire Witch. The four other girls are Isabelle Lightwood, the Beauteous Demon; she's the bitchy one of our group. Then there's Maximum Ride, the Arch Angel; she's the tough it out, sort of girl. Next is Maia Roberts, the Lone Wolf; she has these cool but weird eyes that glow amber when she's pissed off. And then Angel O'Brien, aka The Blue eyed Devil; this girl may look like an angel, but underneath, she's a real devil. My name is Clarissa Fairchild, aka the Emerald Assassin; Alexei picked out the name for me, because I'm a 5 foot 4 girl with crazy red hair and bright green eyes that shine like emeralds.

But we weren't 'criminals', like how the portray it on the TV. We're just a gang of girls that go and kick some asses, steal some things that we need, keep tabs on the gangs around us, and again, if someone challenges us to a fight, we go and kick there asses. But I'm getting ahead of myself and probably messing up the story. Anyway, our school was an all-girls school, hence why I said, Alexei was going head to head with just the Cheerleaders and not, the Cheerleaders and the Jocks. The boy's school wasn't that close or that far from us. We were separated by the soccer field and a small forest, where the school holds bonfires.

Now on to the story, the actual story, in present time


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

"_What do you mean the boys are going to be staying at our school?"_ Alexei asked the principle, her blue eyes narrowing. See, we were all in his office talking about how the dumbasses blew up their own school. Alexei was the school's President and the representative.

"I mean, that until their school is finished being rebuilt, every boy from Alicante, will be coming over to our school to attend and finish their studies," He replied in the same tone. The principle's name was Mr. Blackthorn. He was pretty chill, especially when it came to his daughter, Helen. She was also part of the Sirens. Alexei looked at Blackthorn and they seemed to be having a conversation via stared down. Finally, she sighed and sat back down in her chair.

"Fine, but there will be serious consequences if they fuck up," Alexei said, looking at her fingernails, her face showing boredom.

"That's fine by me. Personally, I think those boys need to be put in their place and you're the perfect person for it," Blackthorn commented, gazing at the multiple papers on his desk.

"I already know that. Now, if that is all you wanted to speak with me about, then I'll just take my leave now," He nodded absently and she got up and grabbed my arm, walking us out of the classroom.

"Dude, Alexei, what are we going to do?" I asked her, gazing at her. She stopped and leaned back against the wall, and groaned.

"We just have to be careful. They don't call us Sirens for nothing," She answered, staring at me with her Caribbean blue eyes.

"What about the Sons of Saints? We know that they go to that school," I said to her. She just laughed.

"Puh-lease, we could take them on, any day of the week,"

"But they're powers are stronger than ours,"

"No actually there not. We're actually quite similar. Besides, which group has more turf than any other?" She asked, her lips curling into a Cheshire smile.

"Ours, but…"

"Red, stop, this is pointless and exhausting. We just have to watch our shit, alright? Don't worry about it," I nodded, still worried someone was going to find out our alias identities. Alexei looked at me in the eye, Caribbean meeting Emerald, and then she smirked and shook her head.

"Come on, Red, let's get back to class," She said, walking down the Heliotrope colored hallway; I quickly caught up with her, walking back into Math.

**Alexei POV**

What the hell? I still couldn't believe that the boys were coming to our school. Those pigheaded ass-wipes were just going to act all cocky and try to get with every single girl at this school. I could understand Clary's worriment about our identities. I have it myself, but I chose to keep it buried.

The sound of the lunch bell brought me out of my reverie and I picked up my things and walked out of the classroom, making my way outside to go sit in the sun. I saw that I was the first one outside, so I just lied down on the green grass and looked up at the clouds. Now, I guess I should explain a few things that Clary forgot to mention. One, we have powers. Actual powers; Izzy and Clary are what you would call shadowhunters, or demon killers. They basically, hunt demons and draw runes on themselves to help them be silent and have agility. Although Clary can create new runes. Maia has lycanthropy or what I like to call, werewolvism. Max and Angel are bird kids, meaning they have wings, light hollow bones, air sacs, and a very fast metabolism. Angel also has telepathy, she can talk to fish, can control people's minds, send messages to animals, and she can change her appearance at will. Yeah, you can say she hit the genetic jackpot. Maxie Poo can break the sound barrier when she flies and she has this subconscious voice that does a splendid fortune cookie impression. Now, along with Angel, I also hit the evolutionary jackpot; I have telepathy, shape-shifting, creating and controlling fire, and I can break the sound barrier by running and I have telekinesis.

"Hey, I didn't know that vampires could go out in the sunlight," a whiney voice called out to me. I instantly knew who it was. The Cheerleaders. With Kaelie as their captain. Seriously calling me a vampire, just because I have natural olive tan skin.

"Really Kaelie, because I didn't know that the bulimic fest was here. Why don't you go take your dress up Barbie's and go finish off you Ex-lax," I heard Izzy call back to her. I silently cheered and looked at them. The Cheerleaders just harrumphed and sashayed back into the school. A familiar curly haired blond came bouncing up the hill. Angel, the youngest.

"Alexei!" she said, happily.

"What's up chica?" I asked her, cracking open an eye.

"Is it true? Are the boys really coming over to our school?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it's true."

"Does that mean that your brother is coming too?" Max said from behind me. I tilted my head back at the dirty blond. She was leaning against a tree, partially hiding in the shade.

"Uh huh; it's going to suck, so much, but the best part is that I get to keep those bastardizing S.O.S's in check which means that I get to control them," Queue evil laugh.

"Oh, Seb's coming? It feels like we haven't seen him in like forever," Clary said, taking a drink of Coke Cola.

"Yeah, ever since you moved out of your parents place," Izzy agreed.

"Whatever. Just remember, don't worry and be careful," I sat up and looked at them, "I don't want anyone finding out about us, especially someone who's apart of the Sons of Saints,"

"Got it," Max saluted sarcastically. I laughed.

"I'm not a sergeant, Maxie poo,' I said, watching her face turn red with anger. You gotta love friendly banter. We continued like this for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Student Councils

_Later that day_

I was in my four bedroom apartment, watching a late night black and white horror movie, drinking a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi, eating a huge bowl of popcorn and chocolate cover strawberries. I was currently wear a pair of my brothers old dark green plaid sweat pants and a baggy tee. I couldn't wait for this day to end and when it did I could slip away into my own world of adventure. Even though I wasn't all that happy that the boys were coming over to our school, I was anxious on seeing my brother again. After getting in a huge fight with my parents, I said I was moving out and I did, using the money that I saved up since I was younger. I would have taken Seb with me, but he said that he wanted to stay there. So I left, with a kiss on cheek from Seb and some extra money from my parents. I sighed and turned off the TV and put away the snacks. I made my way to my bedroom and when I got there I jumped on my bed and climbed underneath the covers, waiting for sleep to come.

_Morning_

**_Beep…Beep…Be…_****Smash**. I knocked over my alarm clock, sending it crashing into my wall, effectively breaking it. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head and yawned, loudly. Swinging my feet out of bed, I shuffled into my bathroom, turning the water to the shower on hot. I rubbed my eyes and opened my drawers, pulling out a pair of undergarments, a Halo Reach tee, and a pair of ripped white skinny jeans. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of knee high lace up white converse, with neon laces and my black leather jacket with metal studs lining the shoulders. Walking back into the bathroom, I put my things on the counter and de-dressed, steeping into the shower. After I was finished washing and dressing I went down stairs and looked at the clock. 6:54. I still had a little bit of time. I opened my fridge looking for food, when the sound of my phone ringing blasted through the last ounce of sleepiness I had. I went over and picked it up; Max had texted me.

** Yo, u up?**

_Of course I'm up. I'm just making breakfast._

** If you're making bacon, bring me some.**

_ Fine. Tell the girls that I'll be there soon._

**Mk, see ya later**

I put my phone in my pocket and proceeded to make breakfast and true to my word I made enough bacon to bring to my bottomless pit of a friend and her sidekick. After wrapping the delicious food and stuffing it into my bag, I went to the garage that I shared with the person that's in the apartment below me; inside sat my baby. A 2006 Harley Davidson Road King in a dark blue and silver racing stripe. I put on my black helmet with black tinted visor and hopped on the bike, starting the ignition. I heard the tires and they squealed against the pavement and I peeled out of there, nearly knocking over my neighbor as he was going to walk past.

When I got to school, I almost fell over at the thought of the people; here, let me tell you what they were thinking,

**_Who is that? _**

**_Dude that's an awesome bike. ._**

**_I wonder if a Siren is coming to the school._**

**_The President would look hot dressed in something that tight._**

_If only they knew_, I thought to myself as a group parted for me to go through. I saw the Sirens standing where I was going to park, laughing their assas off. I revved my engine and they moved, still laughing at the looks on the people's faces. I swung off my bike and noticed that I was surrounded by a group of people. I saw the Cheerleaders come up to me and I just stared at them through my black visor.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kaelie asked, in a snooty tone.

"Yeah, riding your motorcycle to school on your first day and breaking the rules won't make you popular." Aline commented. I laughed loudly and took off my helmet, swinging my hair back into place. Everyone, the bitches included, stared at me in disbelief.

"I know exactly who the fuck I am, but I guess you don't know who you are, because you still have to put the first letter of your name on everything you have," I said back to them.

"It's call fashion"

"It's called stupidity, oh and make sure you wipe your feet when you come in," I said, walking towards my group. They all smiled at me, some knowingly some happily.

"Nice job, Alexei," Max said to me, giving me a high five, "You sure put someone in their place."

"Yo, Alexei, you're needed in the principal's office," Maia panted, coming into view. I patted her on the back and walked towards the old man's room.

When I got to the room, I entered by kicking the door open, nearly scaring Blackthorn out of his chair, when the door hit the wall. Inside of his insanely huge office sat a group of thirteen boys. I recognized my brother, but didn't make any move towards him.

"Whatcha need old man, I was in the middle of telling off Twin Bs," I said, leaning against the frame of the door. All the boys' heads turned towards me, staring at me in like I was crazy. I heard there thoughts and nearly fell over with laughter. They actually thought I was going to get in trouble. As if Blackthorn could give me detention; he loves me like his own daughter.

"Really? Who won?" He asked, excitedly. Even if he was the principle, he didn't like the slutty Cheerleaders any more than I did.

"You're seriously going to ask that question? I did of course," We started talking about it, completely ignoring the boys, when one of them coughed interrupting our conversation.

"Oh, sorry, Alex, this is the student council of Alicante High School," Blackthorn said, gesturing to them., "Guys, this is Alex, she's the president of Idris High,"

"S'up." I said to them. _Bastards_, I thought.

"Now, boys, I know that you have a president already, but until your school is rebuilt, Alex here is going to be the president for both councils," Apparently they aren't fond of a female having control over two councils. They literally thought that it was too much for someone like me to handle. As if. What was it that Max would call these guys? That's right. Sexist pigs. I felt Angel's presence in my mind and said hi.

'**_Alexei. Put. Them. In. Their. Place_****,' **Angel thought to me.

**'Yeah, it's about time someone does. Keep monitoring, Blue,'**

** 'Mk,' **with that her presence left my mind. I turned back to the conversation and instantly got bored so I did what any super power girl would do if she had really powerful lungs. I screamed. Yeah, that shut them up.

"Would you please just shut the hell up?" I looked at Blackthorn, "See? This is why I don't like men. All they do is pick up girls and act like piss ants when they don't get their way," I looked at the boys, "Look whether you like it or not, I'm in charge here. So be big boys and suck it up, because if you don't there will be punishments." They gazed at me for a second before bursting out laughing. Blackthorn shook his head at the boys frantically, know what I was about to do. I took a whistle out of my back pocket and blew into it; the air was pierced with a high pitched yell and that's when the girls came in surrounding the boys. I put my hands on my hips and said in a loud voice,

"HEY PISS ANTS, MEET THE REST OF THE STUDENT COUNSIL,"


	4. Meeting the Rest of the Council

**Max POV**

I heard the loud, high pitched whistle that Alexei blew when she called us for the Sirens. I wonder why she was calling us now. I mean, we're in school and...

**_'_****_It's because the boys that she's meeting with are the student council.' _**Angel said to me telepathically.

**'**_Thanks, sweetheart,'_

**'****_No problem, Max' _**

Well that explained that. When we went into the office we saw fourteen boys sitting in chairs around the office, laughing loudly. Three of them looked familiar to me, but I shrugged it off and waited for orders. That's when Alexei spoke.

"HEY PISS ANTS, MEET THE REST OF THE STUDEN COUNSIL," They looked at her and then they looked at us and back again. _What is she doing?_ I thought to myself. "GIRLS, meet the boys you get to smack upside the head when they make you mad," Oh goodie. Even though the look on their faces were comical, I could shake the feeling that Alexei was about to do something very bad.

"Who are you?" A boy with light blue eyes asked.

She looked at him before saying, "I'm Alexei, the School's President."

"So you're the President, huh?" A guy with golden hair asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes. Alexei copied his movement.

"Yes, I am, Jace Lightwood," I looked at him with a gaze of amusement as his expression changed into surprise.

"How do you know who we are?" A boy dress in all black asked.

"I have my ways, Fang Walker," She looked at the boy next to him, "You, your name is, James or 'Iggy' as they call you. Next to Iggy, would be Gazzy. Next to Gazzy, is Simon Lewis. Next to Simon, is Alexander Lightwood. Next to Alec is Magnus Bane. Next to him is Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood. Next to him James or Jem Carstairs. Next to him is William Herondale. Next to him is Jonathan Morgenstern. Next to him is Raphael Santiago. And then there's Sebastian Verlac." I followed her gaze to her brother and saw him looking at her with a dumbstruck expression. I heard Izzy sigh loudly and say,

"Come on Seb, how do you not recognize your own sister?" Alexei raised an eyebrow at him, watching his expression change rapidly, ranging from awe, to confusion, to guilt, and finally to understanding.

"Alexei!" He shouted, jumping out of his chair.

"Bonjour, Monsieur _Sebastian_," She said to him in French, "Now do you guys want to continue arguing or do you want me to have my girls go and find embarrassing photographs of you guys and show them around the school," By this time, the weird creepy smile appeared on Angel's face as she pointed a finger at Raphael and I almost laughed when his eyes widened.

"Alright, fine. You can lead both councils," Jace said, staring at us with piercing amber eyes. He was too perfect, both handsome and cunning, but not really my type. I go for the dark type. I heard Angel snicker and instantly shut her up with a death glare.

**Angel POV**

_He was too perfect, both handsome and cunning, but not really my type. I go for the dark type. _I snickered at her thoughts and glanced at her, only to receive her death glare. She can be seriously scary sometimes. Anyway, I still couldn't believe that Seb had forgotten what his sister looked like. I mean sure her hair color was darker and her style is different, but her eyes were still the same. He was guilty, that much you could see in his eyes. I was curious on who these other people were and why they all had blocks in their heads. I saw something glinted out of the side of my eye and I turned my head. The boy, Magnus, put a ringed finger to his lips and winked at me. I wonder... what exactly his power is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magnus POV**

So the one they call Angel can read minds? I wonder if anyone else in their group has any powers. But when I tried to look, it seems the little telepath blocked me. Interesting.

**Alexei POV**

"Max, go back to your class. I don't need any help escorting these boys around campus," She nodded silently and walked away. I turned back to the boys and looked at them, before walking away.

"Wait!" A voice called. I turned around irritated and face the said voice. It was Jace.

"What, Angel Boy?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you going to show us around?" He asked, sarcastically. I snorted.

"Isn't that what I'm doing, Einstein? Maybe the blonde pigment that's in your hair was seeped into that itty bitty brain of yours," I snapped back. I heard the boys snicker at the leader and looked at them.

"If this wasn't obvious before, let me make it clear. Follow me," I curled a finger at them and turned back around and started walking. And just...just when I thought this day couldn't get any better, Kaelie and Aline decided to show up, apparently ditching class.

"Well, look at this Aline. Apparently the vampire does like guys," Kaelie said, putting a hand on her hip. Aline copied her movement and commented,

"She's probably just showing these guys around. I bet she's still a lesbian," I clenched my hands into fists. "Oh, look, she's getting angry,"

"No, I'm getting pissed. There's a difference and if you had one brain cell in your brain dead heads, you'd be able to tell. Now, get back to class before I call Blackthorn down here and get you suspended," They just snorted and sashayed pasted me, sending flirting winks at the boys. Once they were out of range, my fists clenched tighter and I punched the stone column next to me; pieces of bricks fell off of the beam. That's when I started cursing.

"Son of a, no good, mother fucking, bitch," I screamed at no one.

"Jeez, Seb, your sister has anger issues," one of the guys said behind me.

"Dude you have no idea. One time I got her so mad, she tried to light me on fire," Sebastian said.

"And I can do it again, if you want me to. Those wannabe Barbie sluts are the type of bullies that aren't afraid of getting their hands dirty with a little bit of blood. Trust me, I had to call the ambulance once because of them beating someone so bad that they had to go to the hospital." They gaped at me, shocked at the information.

"Why aren't they kicked out of this school?" Jem asks incredulously. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"When you're rich and have connections, it's hard to get kicked out of any place, especially if your parents are well known." I explained to him.

"Makes sense of why you've never gotten kicked out the clubs when you were younger," Seb muttered, looking away from me. I smiled at him and gave him a knowing look.

"My dear brother, I didn't have as many connections back then as I do now. And back then, I didn't use them. I simply used my feminine wiles." I said sarcastically and snickered at his expression. "Now come on, I don't have all day to show you everything. I do have a life you know," I started walking again and showed them around campus, occasionally answering their questions and trading insults with Jace.


	6. Chapter 6

_(TimeSkip Night time)_

**Izzy POV**

"Isabelle, don't let him get away!" Alexei's voice rang out. I quickly nodded and chased after the guy, who was in the process of jumping a fence.

"Oh no you don't," I said as I unwound my whip and struck him, the gold material wrapped around him arm and dragged him backwards, making him hit the pavement with a thud. He groaned and tried to get back up, but my heeled boot came down on his chest. Alexei came over and squatted down.

"Now where did you take them?" She asked. The man just looked at her with hatred in his eyes and spit in her face. She chuckled and wiped the spit off of her cheek with a gloved hand. Then, she cocked her hand back and hit him in the face, effectively knocking him out. I laughed and got off of him as Alexei shook her hand.

"Blue, search him," Angel stepped forward and closed her eyes, looking through the man's mind. I walked over to Clary as she added graffiti to the brick wall.

"Nice," I said to her. She turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to add one thing," Suddenly, her body floated up and she shook a different colored can and wrote our motto: 'Sirens may look and sound beautiful, but once you get up close to them, they end up drowning you in your own blood.' Clary also has other powers, besides runes. She can also fly, read incantations, and she has empathy powers, meaning she can send out waves of feelings an read the feelings of others.

"Now, that makes it perfect," Alexei said. Max, Maia, and Angel nodded their heads in agreement. "You guys finish tying them up?" She asked them.

"Yeah, we left them next to the guy you knocked out." Maia said, laughing.

"Good, let's go. Get some sleep and save your energy. We move out in two days,"

* * *

_(Next Day)_

**Clary POV**

I pressed the touch screen on my Iphone and sat up, yawing. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I still had some blood in my hair from last night's scrimmage. I sighed and turned the nozzle on the shower to hot. When steam curled through the air, I started stripping out of my clothes and hoping into the shower. I sighed again as the hot water cascaded down my back.

Once I was done, I wrapped my towel around my body and walked back to my room. I heard noises coming from downstairs, signifying that my mom was making breakfast. I dropped the towel and grabbed a pair of undergarments, slipping them on. I decided on a pair of tan shorts with a chain hanging off the side and a studded belt, a teal tank top with a black off the shoulder shirt, a teal fedora with a black bow in the side of it, and a pair of tan spike cuff sandals. After I put on my outfit, I tamed my wild hair, put on my hat, grabbed my bag and my keys, and ran down the stairs.

"Here, Clary," Jocelyn, her mother, said, giving me a breakfast sandwich as I raced out the door and jumped into my car. It was already seven and I still needed to pick up Izzy. She usually takes her car, but it's in the shop right now, being upgraded.

Once, I got to her house, I honked the horn a couple times. She still didn't come out. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number.

"Hello?" her voice rang out pleasantly.

"Izzy, hurry your ass up. Alexei is going to throw a b.f if you don't get your butt in my car right now,"

"Okay, okay, hold on. I'm just grabbing one last thing..."

"Izzy, come on," Right then she walked out the door and made her way over to my car; she got in and buckled up. I sped out of her driveway and made my way towards the school.

* * *

**In case you're wondering what a b.f is:**

**B.F doesn't stand for boy friend. It stands for bitch fit.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back. Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that I was on vacation. Well I was and now I'm back and am trying to figure out what I want to do to these stories; what twists to add what suspense. THings like that. Sorry for making you wait and I hope you all are still going to read my stories.

Peace guys, thanks for you're reviews and I missed you all,

~Maia


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary POV**

As we pulled up to the school, I quickly turned off the car and jumped out, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I didn't see Alexei anywhere and sighed, walking with Izzy to our class.

"Where do you think she's at?" Izzy whispered to me. I shook my head.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Though, if I had to guess she's probably in the principle's class, having a meeting." Izzy nodded and said,

"I wonder if we missed the mission this morning,"

_You did. We're going after Monique and Gray in two days. Alexei's not mad at you guys. She said that you guys would be late from last night, _Angel said, through our thoughts. I grinned.

**_Thanks_**** Angel**, I thought back her and received a giggle in reply. I turned to Isabelle and gave her a high five.

"High five for cool people," I said, childishly. The raven haired girl shook her head and snorted softly as we finally made to our first class.

* * *

**Alexei POV**

I sat in Blackthorn's Office with a layout of the hotel that the girls were being held in. He put on his glasses and looked at the paper.

"What floor are they holding them at?" He asked me, stilling look down.

"Top floor, penthouse, but there's no way to get down with out making a scene. Not that I'm saying that I don't love making scenes, it's just that I don't want my face plastered on the first page of the New York Times." The old man thought about it and then type something into his computer. What was he up to now?

"There," He said, pointing to his screen. I came around his desk and looked at the desktop.

"Waldorf Astoria's Annual Grand Gala. Invitation required." I read aloud and then turned to Blackthorn, "How are we going to get invitations?"

"Well, it just so happens that I know a friend who owes me a favor,"

"Of course you do and this friend can get the Sirens into the gala,"

"Yes, he can, but you have do dress up," I sighed.

"I take it you don't mean skirts and blouses do you?"

"Nope," He laughed, "I mean ball gowns. You guys already have your masks." He was still laughing by the time I reached the door.

"Keep laughing old man," I said, shutting the door.

* * *

_(Time Skip/ Still Alexei's_ POV)

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my classroom and making my way towards the outside tables that were part of the cafeteria inside of the second building. I was the first one outside, but it wasn't long before everyone else was getting their lunch. I saw Clary and Maia walking towards me adn I waved.

"Hey look, the Vampire is out again. I wonder how long it's going to take before she burns." The bitch, Kaelie said. Aline giggled as people turned to look at me, but before Isabelle or one of my girls could say anything, I spoke up.

"You know Kaelie, if I had a dog with a face like yours... I'd shave its ass and teach it to walk backwards," I said to her, loudly. I saw people look at me surprised at my outburst. I was more of an observer than an insulter, but Kaelie and her posse were geting on my nerves.

"Jeez, bitch, no need to get jealous." Aline said mildly.

"Aline, Kaelie, why don't you just back down from this little quarrel, before you get yourself umbrageous," They looked at me confused so I enlightened her, "I'll use small words so that you'll understand, you warthog faced baffons. Do not enter this fight unless you want to get hurt." Their face flushed and her eyes turned dark with anger.

"Tch, let's go Aline, this garbage isn't worth our time." Kaelie said, dragging Aline away while giving me a lookm of unadultered hatred. I just shook it off.

"Well, that was... freaking amazing." Maia said, smiling at me as she sat down. Everyone went back to getting their lunch, acting like it never happened.

"I swear, those girls never learn." Isabelle said, settling down next to me. I heard a rustle from the trees and a thud from someone landing on the ground and knew that Max had come. She always like the trees. Probably because she wished she could go flying. Either that or she was taking a nap.

"Really Alexei, you used a line from the Princess Bride." A masculine voice said from behind me, I turned around to face the new group of boys. It had been Simon who had talked and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'll have you know that it's a classic movie." I said pointing at him as the group sat within my group. I got jealous looks from girls around us.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, taking a bite from his food. I shook my head and turned to Isabelle and Clary, nodding my head over to the trees, signaling that I wanted to talk to them. They followed me over to the tree and sat down.

"So, you guys know what's happening right?" I asked them. They nodded their heads and I continued, "Good, because you're going to have to buy a dress and make sure it's a classy one. This is going to be one hell of a Gala."

* * *

**Simon POV **

I swear these girls are crazy. All of them were looking at us like they wanted to devore us. Most of everyone in our group had the same class; the only problem was trying to keep Raphael under control. Me and him were vampires; he's the one who turned me, but I was the one who could walk out in sunlight. Everyone in our group had powers. Magnus was a warlock. Jace, Will, Jem, Alec, Sebastian and Jonathan were these people called Shadowhunter, who apparently had Angel blood in them. JAce was the special one, having more angel blood than the rest, although Jonathan has a mixture of angel blood and demon blood. Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, and Dyan were then Avain hybrids, which meant that they had wings. I thinks it's cool, if only they weren't tested on. We madethe gang Sons of Saints; though why we went with that name will forever be a mystery. There was another group that was said to rival ours; an all girls group clled The Sirens. They leave their mark everywhere. I've always wondered who they were.

Anyway, as soon as the bell rang we were out of the classroom and in the outside cafeteria, just in time to see Kaelie yell,

"Hey look the Vampire is out again. I wonder how long it's going to take for her to burn." Our group turned to look at who, she was talking about and froze. Kaelie and Aline were looking at Alexei with sneering faces that just looked rediculous. Clary and Maia had stopped walking and Isabelle looked like she was about to say something, but the Prez beat her to it.

"You know Kaelie if I had a dog with a face like yours... I'd shave its ass and teach it to walk backwards," She said, in a loud voice. I covered my mouth to stiffle the laugh that was bubbling up on the inside. I looked around at the faces in my group and saw that they had down the same, but the people around us, just looked surprised at her outburst. She must be a quiet student.

"Jeez, bitch, no need to get Jealous." Aline said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aline, Kaelie, why don't you just back down from this little quarrel, before you get yourself umbrageous," Alexei said, without looking out them and then, glaning up and seeing their cinfused glaces continued, ""I'll use small words so that you'll understand, you warthog faced baffons. Do not enter this fight unless you want to get hurt." Oh, nice, quoting the Princess Bride. Thr duo's faces flushed bright red underneath their makeup.

"Tch, let's go Aline, this garbage isn't worth our time." Kaelie said, giving Alexei, who wasn't paying attention, a withering look while dragging Aline away.

"Well, that was... freaking amazing." Maia said, smiling at me as she sat down. Everyone went back to getting their lunch, acting like it never happened.

"I swear, those girls never learn." Isabelle said, settling down next to the black haired President. As I picked up my lunch, I turned just in time to see Max jump down the tree. I turned to the group and smiled.

"So, that was interesting." Jace said to us. I nodded in agreement.

"She must be in a bad mood," Will said, glancing at the girl with a certain glint in his eyes. Jem slapped him and shook his silver head of hair.

"Dues Mio, are we going to join them or are we going to just stand her." Raphael said and we walked over to them.

"Really Alexei, quoting the Princess Bride." I said as we came up behind them. She turned around and pointed at me.

"I'll have you knw that it's a classic movie." She said as I came around and sat across from her and Isabelle.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, nonchalantly. She shook her head at Clary and Isabelle and got up walking over to the tree that was atleast ten to twenty feet away. They started talking and I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"So, you guys know what's hapening right?" Wait, what's happening? What was she talking about? "Goos because you're going to need to by dresses," Why woud they? Is this like Prom talk? "And make sure it's a classy one. It's going to be one hell of a Gala." Wait, the Waldorf Gala? Why wee the going there? I looked over at Raphael to see if he heard what I heard and he glanced at me, a frown painting his face as he nodded, answering my question.

Well, it looked like we were going to be joining them at the party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Simon pov**

"So, the girls are doing what?" Jace asked me. I sighed exasperated.

"The girls are planning on tooling to the Gala. The same gala that the enemy took Jordan. I think that they're planning something." I explained to him. He took a deep breath and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. So we go there and we see them, then what?" William asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're somehow involved in this." Jonathan said, crossing his arms. Hopefully they weren't the ones who took the annoying werewolf.

"How would they web involved in this? They're just a group of girls that got invited to the gala." Iggy said.

"Sebastian," Jace said, looking at the black haired boy. The said person looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Alexei's your sister, right? So, how does she play a part in this?" Sebastian shook his head.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in years. Not since she moved out." He said. I pulled out my phone and googled information about party. When the link came up, I put out a hand to stop the conversation.

"Guys, even if we go to the party, we'll never know who's who. It's a masquerade party." I told them.

"So, what do we do now?" Jem asked quietly. jace looked around the group.

"We go there, get our guy and hope for the best."

* * *

**Jace POV**

Well, this is just... awesome. Not only do we have a guy MIA, but we have to worry about a group of girls too. Although, there is one girl that caught my attention. Clary. The short, red headed girl with the beautiful emerald eyes. I talked with her a little through one of my classes and lunch. She had a passion for art, but never really showed anyone her sketches.

"Hey Jace!" someone called from behind me. I turned around only to be hit in the chest by a flurry of red. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I reached out to steady her and she looked up at me, smiling in thanks. My breath caught a little at the sight, but I quickly put on my signature smirk.

"You know, Red, if you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask." I said. She snorted and stepped back holding something out in front of her. It was my bag. I could have sworn that I had it with me.

"You left it in Chem. So I thought that I would return it to you." She said, looking away from me. I'm smiled down at her and grabbed my bag put of her hands.

"Thanks, Red." I said to her. She nodded and turned to go to the parking lot. "Hey, Clary," she turned to look at me, "See ya tomorrow." She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and nodded, before running back down the hall. I chuckled and smiled, turning I the opposite direction.

* * *

**Alexei POV _(time skip later that night)_**

I dropped my bag on my couch and threw my keys into the bowl. I was feeling physically exhausted, from running around last night and from running around today. I was trying to get everything planned for the fight that's inevitably going to happen at the gala. I smiled as I remembered what my mom had given me, before I had left. I ran upstais to my closet and shifted through my clothes. When I did find what I was looking for I pulled it out and set it on my bed hand opened it. My fingers unconsciencely ran over the obsidian silk as I looked down at the dress; it was the one that my mother wore to her own costume party and she gave it to me. She always used to call me her angel, but that was a long time ago, in the past.

A sharp rolling tone broke through my reverie as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"What's up." I asked.

"Hey, we just got invited to a party. So get dressed and head over to Magnus Banes house. I'll text you the dets." Izzy said. You could practically fell her smiling.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"Nope." She answered before hanging up. I sighed and stretched my arms above my head and headed into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and hopping into the shower.

When I was done, I slipped on a fresh pair of undergarments and looked through my closet for something to wear, deciding on a pair of silver skinny jeans, a black loose graphic tank that said 'I'm not a sucker, I bite' with a picture some a hand holding a lollipop, black Roxy Sparta sandals, Kings Queens Original Embellished Purple SnapBack Cap, a pair of red tint aviators, Anita Ko Snake 18 karat rose gold ring, and my red beats headphones just in case the fey music goes on all night. You can only take so much of that music before it drives you insane.

I went over to the vanity and put on some eyeliner, making it wing out into a cat eye and then I put on some white glittery eyeshadow that would have done Izzy proud. My phone beeped, signaling that I got a new text.

'Yo, are you coming?' It was from Max. I texted her back and went back downstairs, grabbing my keys on the way out, putting on my glasses and hopping on my bike.

* * *

**Clary POV **

I waited outside of Magnus' apartment for Alexei to show up; I checked my watch for what seemed like the fifth time that night before I heard her bike and saw her speeding down the road. I waved to her and she turned sharply and then she pressed hard on the brakes in front of me, coming up on one wheel before the back of the bike dropped on the pavement. She took off her helmet and shook her hair out, smiling at me.

"The party has arrived." She said. I snorted softly and shook my head at her antics. She was so much more fun at night. In the day she observes everyone with the occasional outburst. Setting her helmet the back of her bike, she turned to me and hooked her arm with mine. "So, a Magnus Bane party. Have the girls arrived yet?"

"Yeah, they're mingling inside." I said as we climbed the steps inside. Alexei nodded and slipped on her red sunglasses.

Once we reached the door, you could feel the vibrations coming from the music on the inside. I knocked on the door a couple times before it swung open revealing a very glittery Magnus holding a drink.

"Oh, your just in time. Come on bin, girls, party has just begun." He said, his glowing cat eyes looking us up and down. I smiled at him and walked inside, dragging Alexei with me. faery music was blasting through the apartment as people danced to the beat. It was almost as wild as Pandamonium. Almost. Alexei let go of my arm and I whipped my head around to see her going to the bar to order a drink. I shook my head again and crossed my arms, walking over to join her.

* * *

**Alexei POV **

I let go of Clary's arm and headed over to the bar, sitting down. I took off my headphones that were blocking out the music and looked at the variety of liquors on the wall. The bartender looked at me questioningly, while wiping a glass.

"Pick your poison." He said in a low voice. I smirked at him, lifting an eyebrow and answered.

"I'll have a glass of the Green Fairy and little red behind me will have a beer." I heard her groan in frustration and come sit next to me on my left. The bartender handed me the green drink and gave Clary her beer.

"Isn't that a little strong?" a deep voice said behind me. I felt Clary elbow me in the side and I turned around in the stool. It was Jace and Will both dressed in black. Like true shadowhunters. It had been Jace who talked.

"Not really." I said, taking a sip of the drink, feeling it burn down my throat. Clary snickered, drinking her beer as Jace smirked at me. "I can hold my liquor." It was my turn to smirk.

"So ladies, can we take you out dancing?" Will asked clasping his hands together. I turned back around as Clary answered.

"I'll go, but I think Alexei needs a little _convincing _to get up and dance." She said, slyly. I almost dropped my head. Oh tonight was going to be a long one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alexei POV**

Once they left, Will came and sat next to me on my right; my back was facing the dance floor as I continued to sip on my Absinthe. I glanced behind me to see Izzy dancing with Simon, who was moving with her against the beat of the music, Clary was grinding against Jace as he held her hips both of them swaying to the hypnotic rhythm. Hopefully the rest of the girls are okay.

"You know, you should relax a little more. You look like a mother hen checking up on your chicks." Will commented, taking a swig of his beer. I looked back at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I just don't want my girls hurt." I said, over the music. He smiled at me and finished the rest of his liquor.

"Don't worry. I've been to Magnus' parties before. He never lets anyhing happen," He got up and held out a hand to me.

"What?" I asked, downing my drink, loving the warm feeling it gave me and cocking my eyebrow at him again.

"Come on. You're going to dance with me." I shook my head at him.

"I don't dance." He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Just this once. Loosen up, Prez." I got up and he pulled me on the dance floor.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I was dancing with Jace, when I looked over at Alexei to see how she was doing with Will. He was holding her hand, most likely asking her to dance, but she was shaking her head no. I smiled when she got up and he pulled over over to the side of the dance floor.

"Looks like they're getting along." Jace whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned to look at him, blushing at the closeness.

"Yeah, they are." I whispered back, staring into his eyes. He looked back at me, his eyes were hooded as he looked at me with dark eyes. My blush darkened as I looked away and he pulled me tighter against him as we continued to dance.

* * *

**I was so tempted to cut it of right there. Isabelle POV**

"I can't believe it." I said to no one. SImon curled his arm around my waist as we were dancing and I was looking over at Will who had somehow conviced Alexei to dance.

"What can't you believe?" Simon asked. I turned back to look at him.

"Alexei's actually dancing!" I exclaimed excitedly. Simon chuckled at me.

"Does she not dance or something?" He asked me as I dragged my hands up his chest and hooked them around his neck.

"She may be a lot more lvely during the night, but she doesn't dance that often. I mena she knows how to, but she likes to keep tabs on us."

"Why?"

"She's like an older sister to all of us, so she likes to know that we're alright. That's why I'm shocked that Will convinced her to dance."

"Well, it seems Miss Prez likes our Will,"

"And vice versa." I said smiling at him. He then bent down close to me and caressed my face softly before kissing me.

* * *

**Alexei POV**

Okay, I'll admit that this was pretty fun. I glanced around the room again and stopped on Isabelle and Simon kissing each other. I chuckled and looked behind me at Will.

"They wasted no time getting it on." I said nudging my head towards the couple. He laughed softly.

"It's a good thing that they knew each other before they met at school." I must have had a confused look on my face becasue he laughed again and said, "He's on of Clary's childhood friends."

"Ah," I said, right as someone decided to change the music. Suddenly one of Magnus' 70's disco themed records started playing. I glanced at the dj booth and say the sparkly warlock wink at me before the song started playing. **(A/N oh, I could not resist doing this. God, I love hippies and discos and imagine a hippy Magnus Bane and a Disco William. Song- Got to Be Real by Cheryl Lynn)** I looked at Will and he grinned wickedly at me, before grabbing my hand and twirling me around in a circle. I looked at him quizzically as he let me go and started dancing towards me, snapping his fingers to the beat. I laughed and looked around to see that people's eyes were on me. Shaking my head I joined him.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"THis cannot be happening?" I said laughing as I was watching Alexei and WIll do a back and forth dance move.

"Well it is and I think that we should join them." I shook my head as he dragged me onto the cleared dance floor dancing next to Will and Alexei. I saw Max and Fang standing off to one corner matching poses of crossed arms and bemused exxpressions on their faces. Angel was standing next to Gazzy and Dylan talking while looking at us. Alec had joined Magnus in spinning tracks and Isabelle and Simon had joined us on the dance floor as a remix of the 5 symphony came on.

Tonight was a great night.


	11. Chapter 11: Five points Fight pt1

**Day after the party/ Nighttime/ Clary POV**

"Emerald," A voice said from behind me. I turned and look at Alexei coming up next to me.

"Yes, Obsidian?" I asked her. She smiled softly at me.

"You know, I think that we may need to leave a different sign tonight." She said as she bent down to lace up her boot. She was wearing a black corset with chains hanging down from it, a pair of True Religion black knit jeans, a pair of gold and black Microseude boots, a black felt fedora, and bronze leather bracers. She had straightened her normally curly black hair and wore a pair of reflective sunglasses in stead of her usual mask, but she was going to bring it just in case.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how we always put our motto. I think we should say something different this time. I want to send a message to the people who took Monique and Gray and to the other groups, telling them not to mess with us."

"What do you want it to say?" I asked, pulling my white Greek gladiator sandals. I was wearing a pair of black and silver split shine jeans, a white halter top, A Navy hooded baseball jacket, a pair of Cara Metal stretch fingerless gloves, my red dragon eye ring that let me control fire, my light green dragon eye necklace framed by gold that let me teleport, and just for the fun of it, panda hat that fit over my green mask. My hair was straightened tonight, just in case we ran into somebody we knew.

"You're the artist, you get to choose." She said, looking at me as she stood up. "Tonight you need to be on your guard though. I heard that some of the Sons of Saints are coming to the fight and I don't want them to get in our way." I nodded. Tonight was the annual Five Points fighting event. Even though Five Points was destoyed back in tthe 1800's, certain gangs of New York liked to keep the tradition. We are one of those groups and not only do people fight, but the Gang Leaders can choose people to be in there group. When I first got into the Siren's Alexei trained me like crazy and taught me about what she does. The First time that I went to the Five Points event I started graffitting on th wall, leaving our Motto in the middle so everyone could see it and ever since then I always update it. I just hoped that tonight someone doesn't call the feds.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Where do you think thery're at?" Maia asked as she leaned against the wall of the building we were supposed to be in. She was wearing a pair of orange shorts that, in any other case wouldn't, actual looked good on her, making her skin seem lighter, a tee that said 'Not Photoshopped', a pair of Converse Ctas X High, a black zig zag baret, a silver wolf ring, and her smooth orange mask. Her eyes were already turning amber, signaling that her wolf was ready to appear at any moment.

"Just be patient. They should be here any minute." I told her taking off my hat, only to put it back on. I was dressed in a pair of white 5 pocket destruction jeans, a black Demi Loon "Fallen Angel" diy sexy tattoo wing off the shoulder tee that was cut in the back so I could let out my wing, my worn pair of brown riding boots, my black leather jacket, my white Venetian Mask, and a black slouch beanie. I also had a pair of gold and black brass knuckles in my pocket. I heard apair of tires squealing on pavement and a white Ghost motorcycle appeared around the corner, followed by a black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429. They parked right in front of us and got out/off of their vehicles; I sighed once I reaized that it was just the rest of the group.

"S'up bitches. Time to start this party," Isabelle said as she put her hand on her hip. She was dressed in a pair of red Juicy Couture black stripped jeans, a black off the shoulder gypsie top, and a pair of Ironfist sugar witch Platform heels. She also had on a red pendant the size of a babies fist and her red and black silk mask.

"Are you guys ready?" Alexei asked, looking at all of us. We nodded to her. "Good. Tonight is a special night. This will be the first ever time that the Sons of Saints have joined us."

"Considering that this is their fisrt time being in the big leagues, they'll be downplayed," Angel said coming up next to her. The little mind reader was dressed in a blue Victorian styled blouse that had a black corset, a pair of bue skinny jeans, her brown military hat, a pair of black and brown suede ankle boots, and a pair of Hands of Hades fingerless gloves with buckles. She also had on her gold and blue mask.

You mat be wonder what's with the masks? Well, it's not really much of a identity issue as it's more of bad people could track us down and make threats to our family. Even though we have certain powers, that didn't necessarily make us strong. All of us were loyal to our friends and family. It's one of the main reasons this group was created; to knock the bad guys off of the streets. Now, we weren't heroes either, I mean most of these guys had loot on them, so we'd take it and give the guys to the police; not in person of course.

"But we mustn't do that. We don't know what they're capable of or who they are." Alexei said, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I thought you had the list?" Maia asked confused. So was I.

"It was a fake. Just a bunch of random names, probably for a different group. Now, let's go on in," She told us. We nodded again and walked inside.

* * *

**Alexei POV**

You know it was funny seeing everyone's faces turn to us as we slammed open the heavy metal doors. They look at you in shock and awe, some of them even look scared out their minds. It's always the expressions that make me laugh... on the inside that is. I do have to keep my cool in here.

"And the last group to arrive is here! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Sirens have arrived." The announcer said and with that the audience went crazy. Everyone screaming and clapping like it was a Black Eyed Peas Concert. I made my way up to our designated seats, which happened to consist of throne with several chairs around it on a stage, over looking the fight. Everyone's chairs fit to their needs, like I got the throne because I was the leader, Max had a classic black plush armchair, Angel had one of those hanging bubble chair things, so on and do forth. I swung my legs over my chair and clasped my hands together, overlooking the arena.

"Tonight, the first battle will be between..." The announcer started, reaching into the bowl and pulling out a piece of paper. "A Siren versus one of Dalton's lackeys!" I frowned as the crowd started cheering, looking across the room over at the sinister handsomeness of Reno Dalton. The sadistic bastard look at me and grinned when he saw my frown.

"Obsidian who do you want to fight?" Angel asked, smiling mischievously. I glanced again at Dalton and saw that he had chosen a large man with titanium claws.

"It looks like Dalton is going with the Retribution and the Obsidian angel has yet to choose."

"Hm... Arch Angel, do you want to take this one?" I asked Max, looking at as she was fixing her beanie. She just shrugged and walked down the stairs, her hands in her pockets and her head down with a bored expression on her face.

"And the Obsidian Angel is apparently going with the Arch Angel. This lil gal's got some competition." The announcer told the crowd, who cheered in excitement. If only he knew that Max has taken on several lupine-human mutants. I watched with a scowl as she entered the ring.

* * *

**Will POV**

I turned towards the doors as they suddenly crashed open. "And the last group to arrive is here! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Sirens have arrived." The announcer said and with that the audience went crazy.

"I know they were famous, but I didn't know that they were this famous." Iggy said, covering his ears. I laughed silentlyand turned my attention back to the girls that were now climbing the stairs to the reserve seats on a raised stage. There was a girl in all black, including her hair, that sat down in the throne like chair.

"Dude, their hot," Jace said, waving to the girls. None of them paid attention.

"Tonight, the first battle will be between..." The announcer started, reaching into the bowl and pulling out a piece of paper. "A Siren versus one of Dalton's lackeys!" I looked up o see the black haired beauty frown as she looked across the room at something. I followed her gaze to a man that grinned at her sadistically; it was like looking at a shark.

"I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling about this," Alec said, glancing at the Sirens and then Dalton's group.

"Magnus, who is Reno Dalton?" Gazzy asked.

"Hun, Reno Dalton is a predator. A man who would like nothing more to do than take the Obsidian Angel and make her his."

"It looks like Dalton is going with the Retribution and the Obsidian angel has yet to choose." The announcer said, watching in anticipation. I looked back up at the girl known as the Obsidian Angel and saw that she was talking with a small blonde girl and another girl with sun streaked hair. The girl with the sun-streaked hair pulled off her hat and fixed it back onto her head, shrugging as she went back down the stairs towards the ring. The black haired girl smirked and narrowed her eyes, settling back into her chair.

"And the Obsidian Angel is apparently going with the Arch Angel. This lil gal's got some competition."

"I wonder why both of them use angels in their names," Jonathan said, not really paying attention.

"Well, the Obsidian Angel has another name," Magnus informed, "Her other alias is the Igneous Witch, but none of the names really make sense."

"Maybe they're different," Fang said, speaking for the first time. I just nodded and looked back on the fight.

* * *

**Clary POV**

"I'm going to go get started now... and I'm going to go see if the Dj can play some music." I said to Alexei, who nodded, smiling as she looked down at Max. She knew that the girl was going to win and I didn't doubt her. We had all been told about Max's life and had helped her through all the nightmares, all the pain, and all the worry and in turn, she helped us become stronger. The Sirens are a family.

To love is to destroy, that was what my father once told me, I guess he didn't get the memo that it's Love that makes you stronger. And then, it was as if a light bulb went off in my head as I walked over to the Dj.

"Wassup, Emerald?" He asked me.

"I need you to play something upbeat. Get the blood flowing and whatnot." The Dj smirked and nodded.

"I gotcha sweetheart." I smiled and walked across the room, pass the stairs that led up to our seats, and got to a group of boys that looked kind of familiar, but stood in my way.

"Hey, can I get through?" I asked them. They just stared at the fight. I sighed in aggravation. "Yo, dipsticks, MOVE!" Well that got there attention. The group finally looked down at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well?"

"Well what, Red?" a guy that had blonde hair asked.

"Are you guys going to move? I kind of have to use this wall that you and your guys are leaning against." I explained. They turned around to see that the wall was covered with a white sheet.

"When did that get there?" a guy with black hair asked. He had a specific accent that I couldn't pin point. I just said again and pushed them out of the way, yanking the sheet down. I smiled as the familiar wall of art work came into view. I pulled off my jacket and dropped it on the ground, reaching into my backpack and grabbing out the cans of spray paint.

"Dude, that is so awesome. Did you do all this?" A guy in an ironic tee shirt asked. I just nodded before closing my eyes. I felt my feet lift off the ground and I folded them under me, as if I was sitting on the ground. I opened my eyes to see that I was ten feet off of the ground and smiled as I heard the gasps coming from below me.

"How did you do that?" the blonde haired guy asked. I simply held up my necklace.

"Magic, blondie." And then i started painting.

* * *

**Max POV**

As soon as the music began, the fight started. The man named the Retribution made the first move, swiping his metal claws in the air as I put my hands behind my back and dodged them with ease; he may be fast, but I was faster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel perch up on the edge of her seat, watching my every move and I smiled slightly. That was until the Retribution took advantage of my distraction and clawed me across the face. I fell against the ropes, blood dripping from my face and my breathing slightly heavy. I opened my eyes and glared at the man as I stood up, straightening my back and cracking my neck. I frowned at him as h was coming closer to me.

"Oh, looks like the Retribution got a hit on Arch Angel. And a nasty one at that," The announcer said, earning cheers from the crowd. I held up a hand to the Retribution, a universal sign to hold on. Looking up at Alexei, I saw that she had a smile on her face and nodded briefly; I turned and smiled darkly at the tall man, who backed away slightly. It just got serious.

I shrugged off my jacket and spread my wings, stretching them out to their fullest as metal started growing over the feathers. **(A/N For those of you Marvel Comic Fanatics, think of the Arch Angel from X-Men and how he has metal wings.)** I grabbed my brass knuckles and slid them over my knuckles, reveling in the feeling of the cold metal.

"Looks like things are getting serious now. If looks could kill, then I think that the Retribution would be burned to ashes." The Announcer said. I smirked at the tall man, who sneered at me.

"You should be more cautious, bird girl." He said as he got into a fighting stance. "Other wise, you might just find that pretty little face of yours with more scars."

" Are you going to bark all day, little doggy, or are you gonna bite?" With that he growled and launched himself at me, but at the last second I shifted my weight to one foot and brought up my other one, round house kicking him in the chest; the force causing him to fly backwards towards the ropes on the other side. I walked up to him as he was getting up and straddled him, clenching my hand into a fist and punched him over and over again, until I heard something crack and looked down to see that I had broken his nose. I stood up and backed away as he struggled to stand up.

Using the ropes as leverage, he leaned against them, his chest heaving and his nose bleeding heavily. He looked at me with pure unadulterated rage in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, head wounds always bleed more," A low rumble was let out of his throat and he came at me again, clawing and kicking, almost like a girl would in a cat fight. I laughed at the thought and dodged and weaved through his attacks. Once I found an opening I took it, jabbing his in the mouth, and then upper cutting him, followed by a sweeping kick, making him fall backwards on the ground.

"One, two, three..." The Announcer started, as the Retribution struggled once again to get up, "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, and he's done. The Arch Angel has won. Though that's expected by one of the toughest fighters on the Sirens. This bird girls got some tricks up her sleeve." I took a bow as the crowd cheered and somebody carried the man off on a stretcher. I glanced at Alexei and saw that she was look at Dalton with satisfaction and then she mouthed something to him,

_Don't mess with best._


	12. Five Points Fight Pt 2

**Alexei POV**

"_Don't mess with the best, Dalton," _I mouthed to the black haired man. He glared at me and then smiled again.

"_You're Mine, Angel_." He mouthed back and I turned away from his devious gaze. I looked over at Clary and saw that she had been watching the fight, clearing smiling at Max's win. Speaking of the bird girl... Max jumped over the net and ran up the stairs avoiding the grabbing hands of the crowd as they cheered for her. The metal on her wings had disappeared and she folded her wings against her back, sitting down in her chair as she sighed tiredly and accepted the wet rag from Angel.

"Good job, Max!" the petite blonde gir said, excitedly. I clapped Max on the back and grinned down at her proudly.

"You did great. Take a break, freshen up yourself, and try to take it easy," I told her as I got up and started to walk down the stairs, "Max, you're in charge. Angel, keep an eye on him."Both of the girls nodded. "Maia, next fight is yours." The wolf girl nodded and fixed her orange mask, making it lay flat on her face. I walked down the stairs and over to Clary, looking at the boys who surrounded her as she resumed painting.

* * *

**Clary POV**

Yes! Max won! Although, I already knew that she would, it was still amazing how she used her powers. Sometimes I wish that I could fly like her. I already have levetation, but nothing beats flying. I went back to my painting, unaware that the guys were still watching me or the fact that Alexei was on her way over here. That she until she spoke,

"Now, I do like that phrasing," We all turned to look at her and I grinned a my superior.

"You're the Obsidian Angel!" the Blondie said. I seriously needed to learn there names.

"Why... yes I am. I didn't know I was this famous other wise I would have retired by now to go live in the Bahamas." She said as she walked over to me, well she walked over to where I was at, considering that I was ten- fifteen feet in the air.

"And you must be the Golden Angel," SHe said, looking up at the painting as she pointed to Blondie.

"How do you know who he is?" The lanky guy asked.

"Hm, just like I know that You're the Daylighter," She pointed to him, "He's the Warlock," She ointed to another guys, who had glittery hair, "He's the Vampire," She pointed to another guy who had a Spanish lilt."So on and so forth." Then she started to float up to me, as if she had the same power that I had.

"How are you doing that? Do you have a necklace like her?" The Warlock asked. Alexei, having switched her glasses for her mask, looked down at him.

"Warlock, there are somethings in this world that need to keep hidden," She turned back to the painting, "And then there are the things that should never be revealed. To answer your question, no, I do not have the same necklace as she does." i turned to her.

"Then how are you up here?" I asked quietly.

"There's more to me that meets the eye. Right now the only person that knows is Blue Eyed Devil, and that's only because she dug through my head when we first found her." I nodded at her explanation. We all had orur secrets, some are just darker than other. I glanced at Alexei as I thought that.

"_Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, the next fight is about to start, between Lone Wolf and Mace Crusher. I don't know about this one. From what we saw last battle, Obsidian Angel's girls are mighty strong. Who knows how this is going to turn out."_

* * *

**Alexei POV**

_Ha, so that's who Dalton's putting against my wolf?!_ I thought as I looked at Maia staring at the, yet again, heavily muscled guy who had a mace in his hand.

"Aren't you worried about her?" The Vampire asked, his dark brown eyes staring up at me.

"Nope," I chirped, turning away from the fight.

"Why not?" The Golden Angel asked.

"Because Dalton knows that if he hurts one of us, he is going to face a wrath unlike any other," Clary finished, pulling out green spray paint can.

"What Wrath?" The Daywalker asked, a stupid grin playing on his lips.

* * *

**Simon POV**

"What wrath?" I asked, jokingly. There was a breif flash and then I was pressed up against the wall, cold blue eyes staring at me behind an emotionless black full face mask. The Obsidian Angel had a dagger against my throat and my arms pinned to my sides.

"The saying of the Sirens. Have you not heard our motto on the News or on the radio?" She backed up, releasing me, "The motto is: Sirens may look and sound beautiful, but once you get up close to them, they end up drowning you in your own blood." Her eyes flashed at the last part. Just what was she hiding? Suddenly there was a sound like an explosion and she looked over to the arena.

* * *

**Maia POV**

BASTARD! I screamed in my mind as I jumped to avoid the big metal mace hitting where I was just standing. The Mace Crusher hit the ground so hard, it sounded like a mini explosion. I growled as I landed back on my own two feet and then I started to transform. I cried out as my bones melted and cracked, my skin growing to accomidate the size of the beast within me, and my hair growing all over my body. When the transformaion was complete, I looked up at the Mace Crusher with fire in my burning red eyes. My fur was a carmel color, but had streaks of silver in it, signifying my power. I snarled at him as he stared at me dumbstruck.

"_I did not see that one coming, ladies and gentlemen. It seems we've got our very on Alpha Wolf in the house!_" The announcer said, earning more and more cheers from the crowd. I growled again at the Mace Crusher, who glared and smirked, swinging his mace at me. I growled again before launching myself at him, biting him on the shoulder as he tried to pry me off of him. I bite down harder as he grabbed my shoulders, causing him to yell out. Finally I let go, changing back into my human form, watching him as his arm dangled useless by his side and he swayed, clearly exhausted from the ordeal. I growled at him one last time, before taking a step forward and giving him a round house kick to the face.


	13. Chapter 13: Four Points Pt3

**Sorry if this chapter sucks or is confusing.**

**Alexei POV**

"_And The Lone Wolf wins, Folks."_ The announcer said to the eccentric crowd. I turned to Clary as she cheered for her comrade and I smiled at her.

"It looks like you guys are in the win." The Warlock said, looking up at us.

"It was expected from her," I said to them. Right now, The Golden Angel was fighting off Harpy; a girl who had bird like qualities, but nothing like Max and Angel. Speaking of Angel. **_How's_ Maia?**

**'She's doing good. Just a couple scratches here and there, but she'll heal. Next match is Four and Four. We're against Dalton again, though I would rather be against Sons of Saints.**

**_I know how you feel. Tell Iz that you and she are_**** _up_.** I felt her nod in my mind and turned back to Clary.

"We're next, along with B.D and Blue." I said to her as I started to come down. My boots clacked against the ground as my feet touched the floor; Clary landed next to me in a crouch.

"That girl... Arch Angel," The Dark Angel asked, I turned to look at him.

"Yeees?" I asked, dragging out the 'e'.

"How did she get her wings?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"She was born with them, but it's not really my story to tell. If you really want to know, I give you permission to go up the stairs." I said to him, smiling wryly at him. He nodded and started make his way towards Max.

"So, why do you guys hide your face?" Daylighter asked, walking over to us.

"Why do you think Sherlock? Our identity is the key to the lock called our lives. It's like giving the bad guys the codes to all of our nuclear weapons." I told him as I walked past the missing member of S.O.S, the Golden Angel.

"_Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for... Our four versus four. Not only are Dalton's gang and The Sirens going at each other again, but this time, the leaders are going to be battling it out to see whose top. The match will be starting in approximately ten minutes folks._" The announcer said, causing the loud fans to get even louder.

"Bad luck, going against that guy," The Golden Angel said, clapping me on the back.

"Golden Boy, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warlock warned the boy. I turned to him, looking into his cat like eyes and nodding my thanks, before turning around to look at Angel Boy.

"Actually, Golden Boy, it's quite the opposite. I've been waiting rather a long time to see his face underneath my foot. And now... I get to see it." I told him, smirking darkly.

"Obsidian, time's up. Dalton's already on the arena, along with his men and our girls." Clary said. I nodded and started walking past the guys to the ring.

"Oh and by the way, I hope you like the art work." Clary called over her back. I laughed as we climbed up the steps to the ring. Dalton smiled at me sinisterly, watching my every move as I came to face him.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this fight is four against four. Each opponent will face off at the same time. Four battles at once, if you didn't understand my meaning. Let's hope this doesn't get too out of hand_." The announcer said, as I gazed at Dalton with a wary eye.

"Mmmm, finally. It's just you and me, now Obsidian." Dalton said, in his deep tenor voice. "I do believe I will enjoy this."

"I do believe that I will make you regret those words." I told him, getting into a fighting stance.

"How are you going to do that when you're girls are getting beat?" He asked pointing to the other rings. I turned my head slightly, glimpsing at my girls as Dalton's men were quickly disabling them. My eyes widened at the scene and I stood froze

* * *

**Clary POV**

The man who I was facing was a skinny male, with skin so white that he could be an albino; his eyes made me feel like I was staring into a volcanic storm with its mixture of red and black. As I looked at the man, I activated my ring, waking up the magical sleeping eyeball. The man, looking at my hand, almost like a lizard watching a fly as he cocked his head sideways, looking at it in a different angle.

Something felt off about this guy, and it was something that I knew was extremely wrong. Suddenly, he took a step forward, moving closer to me in small quick steps; I stepped back, swiftly becoming cautious of the lanky man.

"_You're esscape iss futile_," A voice said, inside of my head. **Angel, I swear if this is one of your jokes...**

"_The girl hasss nothhhhing to do with thissss..._" I looked back at the man, but he disappeared. In fact, everything had disappeared, leaving me in complete darkness. Then, light appeared and I found myself in the one place that I wish I wasn't...

My father's house.

Valentine was a cruel father... which was why I ran away from him when I was ten and came to live with Simon, whom I had already met when five. I looked around the room that I was in and started forward, slowly. When, I rounded the corner of the hall, I found myself face to face with the Valentine. He had a sadistic smile on his face and the Mortal Sword in his hand, pointing at me.

"Come, my child, and become pure again," I felt the sword, slid against my skin, turning my blood into ice. I tried to struggle, but I suddenly found myself bound in ropes against a table. My 'father' stood over me on my left side and the lanky man was on my right, both, now, holding knifes.

"_Where iss your leader now..._" The lanky man asked as he and Valentine brought the knives down. That's when I screamed as the feeling of cold metal passed through my flesh. All I could think was where is Alexei?

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

The man that I was facing had lean frame and kind of reminded me of the Joker, I mean he had a weird suit, a creepy grin, and a bunch of tricks up his sleeve.

"Do you want to play?" He asked, holding out a deck of cards and fanning them out for me. I shook my head no.

"Seriously, you want to play a card game in the middle of a match?" I said to him, putting my hand on my hip.

"Yep, especially if you choose this card," He pulled out a random card from the deck and held it up to me. It looked like a standard card, except for the time that was going off in the middle of it. I looked at it confused, before it was too late and I was bound in steel cording and was in the process of being electrocuted.

"Hehehe, this was fun, but now it's time for the next opponent. Where's your leader, eh Demon?" He asked, as I let out an ear piercing scream and everything went black.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

The man that I was facing was a hulking man, with bulging muscles that was spread throughout his body. He reminded me of an Eraser, the wolf- human hybrids that Max and I used to fight. He grinned down at me and cracked his knuckles.

_"This is going to be too easy_," The man thought.

"Oh, that hurts. You really think this is going to be easy?" I asked him as my wings popped out of my back and I flew up to his height.

"_Did she just read my mind? Dalton never said anything about a mind reader? What if she finds out about my wife, Marion?_" He thought as worriment passed through his cold blue eyes. I shook my head slightly and tipped my head to the side. He had a wife? Did she know about this? I really don't want to do this, but...

"You do know that your wife is going to find out about this right? That she's going to find out about you hitting little girls. And then what's going to happen? She's going to leave you and you'll be alone... forever." I told him and watched as a multitude of emotions passed through his expression all ranging from anger, to betrayal, to anguish as he fell to his knees.

"And when you're all alone, her presence will still be there wherever you go. In your home, at you day job, during your gang meetings, when you sleeping, when you eating... everywhere. You'll be so sad that Marion left you that eventually, you'll see that you time will come to an end." I really didn't like doing this, especially to a man who had a family. I know how he felt and if the Sirens were to ever leave me I would feel the same way. They were my family and they had protected me throughout most of my live of this planet. I would feel al the emotions this man was feeling if that happened too.

"That would never happen," The man's voice said, as he looked at me. I nodded sadly and sighed. "Marion would never leave me. She wouldn't. You're lying to me. And for that, you'll..." Before he could finish his sentence I cocked back my hand and socked him straight in the nose, causing it to bleed and him to fall back, officially . Right as I stood up, I heard two screams coming from the other rings and I turned to look as Isabelle was being electrocuted and Clary was lying down struggling against invisible ropes. Then, I turned to Alexei as the temperature in the room started to rise. Fire had started to lick up her hand, moving up her arm as her body flickered in and out of existence. Tears were streaming down her face and were landing on the floor with hisses. My eyes went wide as I remembered what was happened a long time ago, before the Sirens were even made a group. It was the reason she moved out of her house.

* * *

**Alexei POV**

I watched in horror as Dalton's men tortured Isabelle and Clarissa; their screams echoing in my head as I stared at them, my eyes filling with unshed tears.

"See, Obsidian, this time you're mine. You can't possibly win this time." Dalton said in a soft, but a deceiving voice. Suddenly everything went red and my mind clouded with a familiar judgment called rage. I felt my powers, which I had put a seal on, activate. I felt flames move up from my hand to my elbow as my human form flickered and the tears that had been unshed were now sliding in rivers down my cheeks only to hit the floor with a hiss.

When, the flames stopped moving, I was covered head to toe in red fire, except for my hair which was now flowing behind me in a black blaze. I glared at Dalton with fury as I asked,

"Was this what you wanted? To see my true form? There is a reason why they call me the Fire Witch, Dalton." My hand struck out, as if it were a cobra, and grabbed the man by the throat; the sizzle of his flesh reached my ears like a symphony. He struggled against my grip, trying to claw my hands off of his neck, only to find it futile. The arena was silent as they watched and waited for something to happen.


End file.
